


Cookies

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Ninja sex party-cookies
Genre: Demon Summoning, Drug Use, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Due to a creative block Suzy suggests Dan use dark arts to help him out, as a joke of course. He summons a demon who seems more interested in dessert than helping him. Dan now has to go through his daily life with this annoying look a like while hiding him from his friends.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for asinglepetal!

Dan didn’t even know why he was doing this. It was the stupidest thing and Brian was going to make fun of him for it, but he didn’t care. He had been in a creative block for too long and it was putting him on edge. He could barely focus to record with Arin and whenever he did have time to sit and think of lyrics, he drew a blank. Suzy said offhand that if he arranged his favorite Rush CD in a summoning circle, he could summon a demon who could help write music for him. 

 

How desperate does that make him then? He's sitting on the floor of his kitchen, his favorite Rush album in the middle of a crude circle with some runes he googled online for written in blue marker. For added measure he put in a few chocolate chip cookies around the Rush CD. He cleared his throat and chanted the words that, apparently, summoned this music loving demon. 

 

Dan closed his eyes and chanted the set of words he looked up. He held out his hand and chanted and he felt stupid doing so. This wasn’t going to work, but he did it anyway. When he finished the phrasing, he opened his eyes to see that the cookies were gone, along with his Rush album.

“Woah!” Dan exclaimed and hopped up. He didn’t hear or feel anything, where did everything go.

“These are good! Did you make these yourself?” A voice came from behind him. Dan jumped back to see... himself? Only it wasn’t himself, he was standing and staring at something that looked like him, sort of. He had hair like Dan's, he was build about the same. However, the red rams like horns on his head and devil tail were definitely not like Dan. The man reclined on his couch and munched on the cookies, looking at the back of his Rush album.

“Oh, I know these guys, they’re alright.” He tossed it aside. 

“Hey!” Dan picked up his CD case from the floor and glared at himself?   
“What, I’ve seen it before. I’m here for the cookies. Got any more?” The man asked as he went to the kitchen.

“Who are you and why do you look like me?” Dan asked and the man turned to him.

“I’m the demon you summoned! I couldn’t show up looking how I normally would, you’re brain couldn’t comprehend it, so I stole your image!” He grabbed a box of cookies from the cabinet. Dan shifted where he should.

“So, what? Should I call you ‘Dan’ too?” He asked sarcastically.

“Damien,” he corrected.

“Fantastic.” Dan rolled his eyes. Damien sat back down on the couch and began to munch on the cookies.

“Alrighty, so, you summoned me since your creative basin is coming up dry?” Damien asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Dan faced Damien.

“Well, I can definitely help you, but I don’t do shit for free. I’ve got a price.” Damien looked at him.

“Well, what do you want? What would be equal exchange for helping me write a few songs?” Dan asked. Damien thought for a moment and twirled a curl of hair with his finger. His expression brightened and he smirked. He shook the box of cookies.

“Keep these in healthy supply I’ll stay as long as ya need!” Damien proposed. 

Cookies? That’s all he wanted?

“Sure. Absolutely, all the cookies you want.” Anything to make him stay and help. 

“Alright good. Then you probably should go make more or something. I’ve just finished this box.” Damien grinned, Dan groaned.

 

~~

 

Thank god for 24 hour grocery stores. It was one in the morning and he was driving to pick up a few more packages of cookies for Damien. He parked his car. There were only three cars total in the lot as he walked inside.  The bright lights inside the store stung his eyes. There were various promotional items just inside the door, right in front of his face, a lot of it being Halloween candy . It was mostly chocolates and variety bags. He grabbed a bag of fun size skittles for himself. He looked at the stack of baskets by the door and decided to grab one so he wasn’t juggling several packages to the check out. 

 

Dan went to the snack aisle and looked for cookies. What kind would the demon want? Chocolate chip was a standard so he looked at that section. There were several kinds and some had different candies in them. Some were chewy; others were chunky. Dan prefered chewy, so he grabbed for a package of chewy chocolate chip. He decided to grab a chocolate chocolate chip for variety. Oh? There was one with marshmallow too? He grabbed that one as well. He saw that there was a sale, two for five and he had three, so he grabbed chocolate reese's cookies, so he would get the deal twice. As he looked on the higher shelf, there were chocolate macadamia nut that looked good, so he grabbed that and he needed one more, so he looked again and grabbed a regular chocolate chip. 

 

His basket was already full, so he was on his way to the check out. As he walked to the main aisle, he remembered that he was running low on bread. He was already here, so he figured he should probably pick some up before he forgot again. Then, he walked by the cereal aisle on the way to the bread. He remembered how badly he needed groceries in general and went to go grab a cart. What should have just been a quick trip to the store turned into an hour long errand. 

 

~~

 

Dan grabbed the bags of groceries and let himself into his house. The demon, Damien, was lying on the couch, his tail flicking with annoyance as he stared him down.

“What took you so long?” Damien asked.

“You gonna help me or not? There more in the car.” Dan set the bags down on the kitchen table.

“I wasn’t summoned for groceries, I was summoned for the music magicks.” Damien rolled onto his back and flicked his hand. Dan rolled his eyes and went to get the rest of the groceries. He came back inside to Damien opening a package of one of the cookies and Dan lunged for it, pulling it from his hands.

“No way, dude!”  Dan held the package away from the demon. “I just bought these and I have stock, but you don’t get any more until you help me. You ate the cookies I had here, and you haven’t helped out once, yet.” 

 

Damien crossed his arms and pouted and glared at Dan, he sighed.

“You’re right, Dan, I haven’t helped you yet. But it is now almost four in the morning and the human brain can’t function terrible well at this time of night.” He leaned against the counter.

“So sleep, rest while you can, and we get can get to work in the morning.” Dan looked at the groceries and put them away first, he had some stuff that had to go in the freezer and he didn’t want anything he just bought to melt or defrost. Damien leaned against the counter and just watched him. 

 

~~

 

When Dan woke up, he was in his bed. He didn’t remember actually going to bed though. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to see Damien sleeping beside him. He jumped up screaming and fell onto the floor.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?!” Dan yelled. Damien opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

“Huh?” he asked. 

“Why are you in my bed!? You can’t just sleep in my bed without asking!” Dan climbed back onto the bed.

“Why? I wasn’t bothering you. You were asleep.” Damien yawned, exposing several rows of sharp teeth that made Dan feel ill. Even with how laid back and lazy Damien seemed, he was still a demon who could kill him at any moment. He sighed.

“Alright, just, if you’re going to do that next time, give me a heads up or something?” Dan asked. Damien shrugged. 

 

Dan rubbed his eyes, stood up, and made his way to the bathroom to do his business and get ready for the day. He had to record with Arin today and then he and Brian had to do some scheduling for the upcoming tour. When he came into the living room, Damien was sitting on his counter with a package of unopened cookies on his lap.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Oh. Hell no, no way.” Dan grabbed his keys. “You aren’t coming with me.” He was putting his shoes on.

“Oh, I’m sorry? Why aren’t I coming?” Damien cocked an eyebrow.

“Because I don't want to explain to my friends how I summoned a cookie obsessed demon because I…” Dan couldn’t finish his sentence. He mentioned his problem once or twice at the office, and of course Arin and Suzy tried to help him out as best they could. Brian was keeping up his end by making sure content was being published consistently enough. He couldn’t weigh down his problems onto him. Damien knelt in front of Dan. 

“I’m not going to sit here and wait for you all day. I need to see how you work anyways.” He sat up.

“Can you do it inconspicuously?” Dan asked and Damien smirked.

“Of course I can.”

~~

 

Damien didn't come with Dan in the car, which was fine. He wanted some time to himself to decompress before he had to actually work. He stopped for some tea and Suzy messaged to ask if he would grab her a coffee and he did. He opened the door to the office to see everyone in a little huddle.

“Where did you find it?”

“He was just outside the office.” 

“He's so cute!” 

“What are you all looking at?” Dan approached his friends. They were huddled around a black cat with huge gold eyes with flicks of red in them. He tensed up as the cat looked directly at Dan with a knowing look. 

 

Dan was getting ready to record with Arin, but he was more preoccupied with the cat.

“Hey, Ar, I’ll meet you in the recording room?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.” Arin was giving the cat chin scritches. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch. He put his feet up and shut his eyes. He was still a bit tired from his 1am shopping trip. He began to hum to himself and tap his foot to no particular beat. He tried to think of words to match, but Arin came in the room and they started their session. 

 

By the end of the day, Dan was tired and happy to go home. He even offered to take the cat home. Suzy was ready to take him, but Dan insisted.  _ ‘I’ve got that house to myself. I need a little companionship!’  _ He hated lying, but he didn’t want to blow Damien's cover. Suzy had given him instructions on how to care for a kitten since they weren’t like dogs. Dan took her advice even though he wouldn’t be needing it.

 

When he and Damien got back inside, Damien transformed back into his horned self. He sat up on the counter and had a few cookies in his hand before Dan even had his shoes off.

“That was a productive day am I right?” Damien asked as he ate the first cookie.

“You were still a distraction.” Dan sat at the table.

“Was not! And those girls loved me!” Damien reclined on the counter. 

“Those girls are both married so leave them alone.” Dan glared at Damien. He wasn’t sure what type of demon he was exactly, but if was anything like the porn he had seen over the years, he wanted Damien to stay away from both Suzy and Holly. 

“Hey, hey, calm down there. Just stating a fact.” Damien put his hands up defensively. Dan pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. He was tapping his foot again to that familiar beat from earlier in the day.

 

~~

 

Arin watched Dan as he stared at his phone. They were getting ready to record and Dan was in his own world. He barely said anything to him since he sat down and Arin looked at the clock.

“Is today not a good day?” Arin asked and Dan looked up at him.

“Huh?”

“You seem out of it, you okay, buddy?” Arin asked. Dan set his phone down.

“Yeah I’m fine, just been feeling a little burned out recently.” Dan told him. 

“New cat annoying you?” Arin was setting up the game. Dan had told his friends that he had taken the black kitten in, which wasn’t a lie. Damien as a whole was just insufferable. All he did was want more cookies and talk about how hot Suzy and Holly were. Meanwhile, the entire reason he was summoned in the first place, hadn’t happened. Dan hadn’t had an idea since Damien came along. Just the same stupid notes playing in his head over and over. 

“Nah, he's fine. I’m ready to start,” Dan assured as Arin nodded and hit the button.

 

~~

 

That's how life went for a while. Dan would go to work and at night he would talk with Damien. Mostly it was Damien asking about the people in his office, what they were eating, and when he would get more cookies. That was annoying Dan the most. He was doing all this work for Damien, yet he wasn’t holding up his end of the deal. 

“When are you going to actually help me?” Dan asked one night as he was eating dinner. Damien was lounging on the couch.

“Huh?” Damien looked over.

“The entire reason I summoned you to begin with! The music thing! The ‘provide me with cookies and I’ll help you write a song!’” Dan looked at him, annoyed. Had he really forgotten?

“I know...and I am.” Damien said blunty.

“But I haven't come up with damn thing and it's frustrating me!” Dan exclaimed. Damien sat up and approached Dan, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“You need to chill out.”

“Fuck you, I need to chill out.” Dan pulled away from Damien. 

“You do. Don't question my motives, Daniel. I am fully aware of our agreement.” Damien stood taller and looked Dan directly in the eye. Of course Dan was going to feel intimidated by a look-alike demon staring right at him. 

“Fine.” Dan sat on the couch and Damien relaxed. 

“I’m going to bake you cookies tomorrow.” He sat beside Dan.

“You’re kidding.” He looked at Damien.

“Nope! You’ll love ‘em. I promise!” Dan was too tired to argue, so he just accepted what Damien told him.

~~

 

Dan had three meetings the next work day and he hated meetings. He always ended up daydreaming and had no idea how Arin could stand it. He rested his chin on his hand and stared at the wall and tapped his pen on his pad of paper.

“Dan?” Brian nudged his arm.

“Hmm?” Dan snapped back to reality. 

“You still with us?” He rubbed his back and Dan nodded

“Yeah just finding it hard to focus today. I’m sorry.” Dan rubbed his eye.

“New pet keeping you up?” 

“You have no idea.”

 

When Dan came home, he was immediately hit with a wall of cookie smell. He went to his kitchen to see Damien sitting on the counter looking at the oven. His sink was piled with dishes. 

“Hey Dan!” Damien waved.

“How?”

“How what?” 

“How did you manage to get ingredients for cookies. I didn't even have any baking stuff!” 

“Yeah, you did. You just forgot.”

“I think you're lying.”

“Your problem, not mine.” Damien got off the counter and walked to the living room. 

 

Dan groaned and set his things down. He didn't want to deal with Damien, so he locked himself in his room. He knew Damien wasn't going to do anything stupid or dangerous. He was a demon, but they had an agreement. Dan turned on his music and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He listened to the music and let it take him on a journey. He followed along to the stories each song told

Dan didn't even realize he fell asleep until Damien was poking his face.

“Hey, its two in the morning. Help me eat these cookies,” he said. Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What?” 

“I’m tired of waiting. Come on and help me eat the cookies I made!” Damien hopped off the bed and went back downstairs. 

 

Dan groaned and he shuffled down the stairs. He couldn't complain about the smell at all. It smelled good and familiar in a way. It was a smell that reminded him of his younger days. As he entered then kitchen it had been cleaned and the only thing on the counter were several plates of cookies of all different varieties. 

“Did you make all these?” Dan asked sitting at the counter.

“Fuck yeah, I did!” Damien slid a plate over to Dan. “Here!” 

“These aren’t like, poisoned, or like, the cookies are some sort of weird agreement.” Dan looked at Danny.

“I’m holding up my end of the agreement” Damien flashed a smile at him. Dan picked up a standard chocolate chip cookie and took a bite.

“Wow, this is actually really good.”

“I’ll get the milk.” Damien smiled.

 

~~

 

Dan had no intention of eating as many cookies as he did. Before he knew it he had eaten an entire plate and downed three glasses of milk. He was feeling off, it was a familiar off. He felt airy, like he was floating.

“Damien…” Dan looked at the demon.

“Hmm?” Damien glanced at him and gave him a devilish grin.

“What did you put in these cookies?”   
“Weed.” 

“Fuck you! I’ve been sober for like, years.” Dan stood up, but immediately sat back down.

“I know, and one night won’t fuck you up!” Damien said cheerfully.

“No! Go fuck yourself super hard! Why the fuck did you give me weed cookies?” Dan was angry, he wanted to keep to his sobriety. He didn’t want to relapse and have to depend on weed like he did when he was younger. Being a functional addict was something he didn’t want again. It would ruin his job, his friends would hate him, and he would disappoint his family. After years of failure, he was actually succeeding. He didn’t want to fall back because of some demons carefree attitude. 

 

Damien was beside him in an instant. He had Dan’s chin in his hand and their faces were inches from one another.

“I don’t like how you have been speaking to me and you have been doubting my power,” he growled. “I’m half tempted to forget this contract and make you sorry for the way you have been treating me.”

Dan froze and gazed into Damien’s eyes. They were glowing red and he was snarling, growling. He could feel Damien's long nails on his neck as he tried to pull away, but Damien kept a grip on him.

“Apologize to me now,” Damien demanded.

“I-I’m sorry…” Dan choked. Damien smirked and kissed him.

“Good boy.”

 

Dan was too high and confused on how to feel about a demon kissing him, especially when the demon looked like him. He laid on the couch as Damien had something on the TV. He was still angry with Damien and the weed cookies. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was feeling tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he was too wired. He blinked and Damien was sitting beside him on the bed. His eyes glowed red in the dark and it freaked Dan out. He wasn’t sure if they were actually glowing or if it was his high playing tricks on him. He blinked and Damien brushed the hair from his forehead, his hand was oddly cool.

“Shh….” He caressed his face. Dan blinked and felt tired.

“Go to sleep, Dan,” he whispered as he softly began to hum. Dan closed his eyes and blacked out.

  
~~

 

Dan woke up in a cold sweat in the morning. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a shower. He got up, made his way to the bathroom, and started the water, letting it run. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted and the lights in the bathroom were making his eyes hurt. He stripped, letting his clothes sit on the floor as he stepped in the shower. The water was a comfortable lukewarm as it ran down his body. 

 

He needed coffee, and he barely drank coffee. He just knew he needed it to get through the day. He ran his hands through his hair, getting it wet as he began to gently wash it. He didn’t wash his hair often, but new products that had been introduced to him through friends had seemed to be working alright. He washed his hair as he thought about last night. He had eaten nearly a plate's worth of weed cookies and he was actually craving more. Damien baked them very well, which surprised Dan, but he always surprised him. 

 

As Dan rinsed out his hair he wondered where Damien was. He hadn’t seen or heard from him at all yet today, and he was usually right there to wake him up in the morning. He heard the door open as he washed his body and he froze.

“Damien?” Dan called.

“Yeah?” It was Damien and Dan groaned.

“Dude, come on. I’m in the shower. Can you let me have some privacy, please?” he asked.

“But bathrooms have the best acoustics,” Damien argued.

“But the shower is running, man.” Dan was rinsing his body off. 

“I can wait.” It sounded like Damien sat down and was eating something. Dan assumed it was cookies.

“Y’know, with all those cookies you’re eating, you’re gonna get diabetes or something.” Dan shut the water off.

“I’m a demon, idiot.” Damien snarked at him. 

“Can demons not get diseases? Or do they have like, otherworldly super diseases?” Dan grabbed for his towel and wrapped it around his waist before he stepped out. Damien shook his head.

“Not important right now. You’re going to be late for work,” he told Dan.

“Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dan quickly ran out of the bathroom and threw clothes on. He texted Arin that he was running late (“no big get here safe!”). Damien was at the door waiting for him, but as he opened his mouth, Dan cut him short.

“Don’t say anything.” He made a beeline for his car and drove to the space. 

 

~~

 

Dan drove as quickly and safely as he could to the office. He felt horrible that he was late and that he was even semi hungover. He shuffled his way inside and everyone was in their respective work areas. Brian turned to him.

“Morning, lazy ass.” Dan groaned

“Please, Brian, I’m not in the mood this morning.” He collapsed next to him.

“Aw, but baby, you never make time for me anymore,” Brian said and it just annoyed Dan. He gave Brian and pleading look. “I actually really need you here today. We’ve got to plan for filming for the cover album today and aren’t you recording with Arin too?” Brian asked.

“Shit. Yeah, yeah, I got this. I can do this.” Dan ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted.

“You alright?” Brian placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

“Yeah! I’m...I’m fine. Just a rough start,” he said.

“You’ve been pretty out of it though. Are you sure everything has been alright?” Brian sat back in his chair as he looked at Dan.

 

Dan knew that Brian did genuinely care for him and he really should tell him what was going on. He was tired. He was burned out. Damien hadn’t helped him at all. That was another thing, no one actually knew what Damian was. They were still under the impression Damien was a small black cat Dan had taken in. Would Brian even believe Dan? He was a man of science, there was no way he would. He sat back in his chair and looked at Brian. 

“Last week I summoned a demon to help me write some music and all this thing has been doing is annoying me and consuming a stupid amount of cookies. He even made some for me and then didn’t tell me they were weed cookies. So! On top of breaking up like, five or six years being sober? I have this annoying thing in my house and I’m hung over.” Dan looked Brian right in the eye as he told him everything. 

 

Brian just stared at Dan. He didn’t blink or say anything as Dan told him exactly what had been bothering him. Dan felt his heart jump a little. Would Brian actually believe him? Brian finally sighed and rubbed his eyes as he faced Dan.

“You need to go home.”

“No.”

“You need to go home and take care of yourself.”

“Brian I--”

“Trust me on this, Dan.”

“You aren’t trusting me now!” Dan stood and looked down at Brian. “I told you what was bothering me and you don’t believe me! Well guess what? I’m not lying! I know it sounds stupid, but I wouldn’t lie to you!” Dan was yelling now, actually yelling. He was never one to raise his voice, especially to Brian. This caught some people's attention since everyone worked relatively close to one another. Vernon and Barry looked over as Dan yelled. 

“Everything okay?” Barry asked. Dan just grabbed his keys and stormed out of the space and went back down to his car. He just sat in the driver's seat of his car with his eyes closed. He didn't want to go home and deal with Damien and he didn’t want to go back inside. Sitting in his car was the best option for right now. 

 

~~

He turned on the radio to try and drown out his own head with music. It was at commercial, but he just reclined back and closed his eyes. He needed to apologize to Brian, and Barry, and Vernon. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was probably Arin asking what was going on. He was Dan’s boss and he sometimes forgot that, and that made him feel horrible. Arin was good at his job. He’d go back in and apologize, but not now. He needed to nap.

 

He shut his eyes and just listened to the music. He felt himself drift off slightly as images and colors began to come into view. He could still hear the song as he began to dance along with it in his mind. It wasn’t something he’d listen to on his own, but he didn’t care enough to change the station.

 

He began to sway his hips and snap his fingers. It was still dark around him as the surrounding area began to form. He was in his living room dancing to this song. He smiled to himself as the song got to its climax. As he turned around, Damien was standing beside him smirking.

“What are you doing? Don’t scare me!” Dan groaned and sat down on the couch. Damien just looked down at him. “Whats with that look?” Dan asked. Damien was still silent and he stood over Dan. 

 

He looked intimidating as he looked down at Dan. He could really see the glow in Damien's eyes as his hair hid part of his face. He stood very still as his tail swished from side to side. 

“I’m tired of playing, Dan. I’ve grown bored with you so, as of tonight, I will hold up my end of our deal.” Damien's voice was calm, almost creepy. Dan sat up a looked at him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“You’re no fun to play with anymore and since you held up your end of our deal by providing me with those treats. I must fulfil my end. So, as of tonight, I will be gone and your...problem will be taken care of.” He took a step back from Dan.

“Wait so...you’re just going?” he asked.

“Go back to work, Dan.”

~~

 

Dan jerked in his seat. Looking around, the workday was still going on around him. He’d only been out for about ten minutes. The sun stung his eyes and he rubbed them and began to wake back up. He felt a little refreshed, so that was a start. He sat up and turned his car off and pulled out his phone, he had several texts from Arin and Brian.

 

Arin: Hey you okay, bud?

 

Brian: Did you really leave? Are you alright?

 

Arin: At least text so I know you’re okay. Don’t worry about recording today. Just go home.

 

He groaned, he was given the day off and he should go home, but he had a lot to do and he wanted to put this second wind into good use. He got out of the car and went back up to the grump space. Vernon and Barry were still working and Dan wasn’t sure where Brian was. They both looked at Dan.

“Hey, guys, is Brian still here? I gotta apologize to him.” He was bouncing on one leg, anxiously. 

“Yeah, he’s talking with Brent right now.” Vernon pointed to a separate room.

“And Arin?” He checked in the recording room.

“Office.” 

“Thanks.”

 

The door was ajar, but Dan knocked anyway and peeked inside. Arin was sitting at his desk and he looked over.

“Hey, you alright?” Arin turned in his chair as he waved Dan in.

“Yeah...just...just a rough couple days,” he said.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Tried to and I blew up at Brian. I need to apologize.” Dan sat on the couch and looked at Arin. 

“Do you need some time off?” he asked and Dan shook his head.

“No. I wanna work. Just...getting the motivation to work has been hard and I’m regretting the help I got,” he explained.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I did a stupid thing and it worked, but it was literally the most annoying thing to deal with.” Dan sighed. He loved Arin a lot. Arin listened and never interrupted and when he didn’t understand he tried to understand. 

“Hey, man it happens, y’know? As long as things are sorted out now. We don’t have to record today either,” he assured, but Dan shook his head,

“No, I want to work. I really do. I feel pumped and I want to get shit done.” He smiled and Arin got up to pat him on the back.

“Cool. Just gotta answer a few emails then we can record. That sound good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I should go apologize to Brian.” Dan stood up.

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks, Big Cat.” 

 

~~

 

The next few days at work were actually pretty eventful and productive. His recording sessions with Arin had a lot of positive energy and in between episodes he wrote down more and more lyrics to a song. The beat had been playing in his head when Damien was around. Thinking of Damien made Dan feel like something was missing. When he went home, he would expect him sitting on the counter eating cookies or lounging somewhere, but he was alone. 

 

He showed the lyrics to Brian, who could immediately get the beat they needed for the song down. They were that much closer to getting their album done which was always a good feeling. The tour coming up didn’t seem as big of a stress inducer now. He could focus on the one thing and not have to worry. That was until Holly offered to cat sit for him. 

 

He had to lie to them. He told his friends that the cat had gotten out overnight and he hadn’t been able to find him. But the animal lovers that they were helped him look. He felt bad. They cared more about the cat than he did. Brian however picked up on it and gave Dan knowing looks without actually saying a word. 

 

~~

 

It was a week until the tour and Arin had given Dan the day off to let him rest. He didn’t really rest. He still answered emails and phone calls. He felt bad being at home, felt like he should be working, but he knew no one he needed to do work related things with were there. He groaned and decided to go out for a walk. 

 

It was hot outside so he pulled his hair back. He had a water bottle in his hand as he just walked down his sidewalk. It was about midday, so there weren’t many people about, but some passers by who he smiled and waved to him, politely.

 

As he walked by a park, he saw a nice walking trail and decided to do a lap. He walked under some trees and stopped to rest. Sitting on a rock, he took a sip of water and saw something scurry under the bush in front of him. He thought it was a squirrel, so he paid it no mind until he heard a meow. 

 

A black cat had walked out from under the bush. Its eyes were golden with little flicks of red in them as it stared up at Dan. His eyes widened and he knelt before the cat.

“Damien?” Dan extended his hand and the cat nudged it and began to purr. He scooped up the cat into his arms and stood. The cat sat comfortably and looked up at him.

“Damien is that you?” he asked. It meowed. 

 

Dan didn’t want to stand in the middle of a public area talking to a stray cat. So, as he held the cat in his arms he jogged home. The cat stayed very still in his arms as he unlocked his door and went inside. The cat jumped from his arms and walked towards the kitchen.

 

His heart jumped a little bit. Was the cat actually Damien? Why  _ would _ he want him back anyway? He was annoying and got in the way. Still, he followed the cat into the kitchen. 

 

The cat sat in front of his refrigerator and meowed. 

“What? Are you hungry?” he opened it up and tried to find something suitable for a cat. He knew that cats could have meats, were eggs okay? He didn’t want to risk making the cat sick, so he settled on some lunchmeat. He ripped it up and settled the pieces in a little bowl in front of the cat. 

 

The cat sniffed the meat a few times before taking a tentative bite and digging in. Dan leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. He was about to text Suzy about what a cat can and can’t eat, but stopped himself. For all she knew he still had a cat, so he went to the mercy of google. 

 

As he was searching and making a list of what to get at the store the cat mewed before jumping on his jeans and climbing up his leg.

“Woah!” He held his hand out and scooped up the cat, it just meowed at him. 

“Guess you need a name huh?” He sat on the floor and put the cat down. The cat just crawled on his lap and nudged its head against his hand. 

“You’re so small.” Dan scritched the cat's chin and it meowed again. 

“If I name you Damien would you be okay with that?” he asked the cat who just stared. 

 

~~

 

That night, Dan was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He made a mental note to turn to his side soon or he’d be on the first train to nightmare city. He was just scrolling on his phone to mindlessly pass the time. He laughed at a video on Instagram that Brian posted. It was a stupid video, but it made him laugh regardless. 

 

He heard a meow as Damien the cat jumped onto his bed. Dan looked over at the cat as he climbed on his chest to lay down and began to purr. 

“Cat, I can’t sleep with you on me like this.” Dan wanted to push Damien off, but he knew the rule: once a cat is on you, you can’t move. He groaned and just kept scrolling on his phone, petting Damien's head with his other hand. His purrs were comforting against his chest as he blinked a few times. It was getting hard to look at the phone screen.

 

~~

 

He wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep, but he knew he did and he couldn’t wake up. He felt pressure on his chest as he lay flat on his back. The room was old and decaying. There were spider webs on the wall. Dan tried to move, but he was unable to move at all, just look around at the room around him. 

 

The room was silent aside from the occasional creak in the floor or some wind outside. He didn’t know where he was, but it wasn’t his room. He tried to move his arm, but he felt something around his wrist. He looked down to see that he was now strapped down onto the bed. He tried to pull, but that just made the band tighter. 

 

He tried pulling his other arm, but had the same result. All of his limbs were completely strapped down and he had nowhere to go. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to break free, but it was hard to even turn his head. 

  
  


Suddenly, he heard a door open and slam shut. His breath quickened as he heard loud footsteps approach the door in front of him. A part of him wanted to scream for help. Maybe the person, he hoped was a person, that was approaching the door would help him. He was shaking. He could barely catch his breath. The footsteps just kept getting louder and louder. He needed to scream for help. 

 

He couldn’t scream. No matter how hard he tried, his voice just wasn’t making any noise. It was like he was being stopped as he tried to make any sort of noise. He pulled at his restraints, but he felt too tired. He barely moved. The footsteps stopped and it was too quiet for Dan's comfort; not that he was comfortable to begin with. 

 

Something hard hit the door and it shook the room. Dan was able to scream then. He went into panic mode. He fought as much as he could, but it was for nothing. He made no leeway in movement and he wanted to cry; he was so scared. He didn’t know why he was here. There was another loud bang against the door. He was going to die. He was going to die and he didn’t even know why. He had to be dreaming. This was a nightmare and he just had to wake up. 

 

He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He tried to think about waking up. When he would wake up, he would be in his room, in his bed, with his cat. His cat, right. Damien had fallen asleep on top of him. Stupid cat. He knew he needed to roll over. He should have nudged Damien off of him so he could have done so. 

 

“Damien!”

 

Dan shot up, causing his cat to jump off his chest in a hurry. Damien was at the foot of the bed. He meowed at him. Dan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted, but he was too riled up to really want to go back to sleep. He got up to get some water, Damien followed of course. 

 

~~

 

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen and gulped down some water. The clock on the oven said it was only three in the morning. He groaned. He needed more sleep and preemptively texted Arin he’d be in the office late. 

 

Dan sat at his kitchen table. He left his phone upstairs and didn’t have the energy to go and get it. Damien was at his feet meowing.

“Hungry again, little guy?” He stood and went to see if he had more lunchmeat. As Damien happily ate the lunchmeat, Dan looked in his cupboard for a snack. He still had a box of cookies left. He was surprised there was anything left over from when the demon, Damien, was around. He took the box and opened it up, putting some on a plate and got some milk because why not? 

 

Sitting at the counter, he quietly munched on the cookies and sipped on the milk. Maybe he would curl on the couch and watch TV to fall back asleep. He didn’t want to go back to his bedroom. Damien had jumped on his lap and meowed at him.

“You can’t have cookies,” he said to the cat. Damien meowed in protest. He scooped the cat up and set the cat on the ground as he finished his cookies. Damien meowed at him angrily.

 

~~

 

Dan reclined on the couch and turned on a movie. It was early enough in the morning that it was still dark. It was a weird time to be awake. It was like the entire world was asleep because it was just so dark and quiet. He made himself a cup of tea and it was cooling off on the table. He put his feet up as a movie played. He wasn’t even entirely paying attention. 

 

Damien had jumped on the couch with him and Dan scritched the top of his head.

“Hi, kitty cat,” he said as Damien climbed on his chest, laying down to purr. Dan just pet his cat and watched the movie. Damien looked up at him and nudged his head to Dan's chin. He smiled and pet the cat, happy to have the company. 

 

The movie ended and Dan laid on the couch as whatever infomercial played in the background. He blinked a few time as he began to drift off to sleep. Damien jumped on him and hit his nose with his paw, meowing.

“No, I want to sleep.” Dan turned to his side, ignoring his other meows. Damien settled in between Dan’s body and the couch and dozed off into a cat nap. He didn’t dream, which was a blessing. He didn’t want to deal with having a nice dream either. He just wanted his brain to turn off for a little while so he could rest. 

 

~~

 

When Dan woke up, his body ached and Damien was nowhere to be found. He sat up and the sun was just coming through the window. He rubbed his eye and heard some commotion in the kitchen.

“There’s no way you’re hungry again, cat.” He stood up and shuffled to the kitchen and froze at the doorway. He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming.

 

Damien, the demon Damien, was leaning against the counter with a cookie in his mouth. He smirked at Dan and waved.

“Hey there,” he said.

“What are you doing here?!” Dan approached him. 

“Just checking on you.” He pushed off the counter and sauntered back to the living room. Dan followed.

“Were you the cat?” he asked and Damien nodded.

“I’m touched that you named me, me.” He laughed.

 

Dan followed Damien and before he knew it he was hugging the demon. He was hugging Damien tightly and shaking. Dan wasn’t entirely sure why he was so suddenly overcome with emotion. Maybe it was leftover anxiety from his nightmare and having someone he could hold made him feel better. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you right away?” Dan asked as he pulled away.

“I didn’t know you missed me that bad.” Damien laughed.

 

He didn’t know how to answer exactly. He didn’t even know he missed Damien as much as he did. Dan just held Damien close to him as the demon rubbed his back. 

“Why did you come back?” Dan asked after a moment.

“Just checking on you. You’re interesting to me and I saw you are doing well, but I wanted to be sure you were happy,” Damien stated.

“Why would you care? We both fulfilled our part of the deal. Wouldn’t you go off to find someone else?” Dan asked.

“I just said I found you interesting, Daniel.” Damien ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and gave him a wicked smile.

 

Dan didn’t want to begin to question why having a demon look-a-like smirk at him made him as excited as it did. Maybe he was giving into some weird, sick desire he had in the back of his mind. Maybe he was just that lonely and needy for something, or someone. Damien just caressed Dan’s face and grinned.

“Let me take you upstairs and show you how interesting you really are.” 

 

~~

 

As Dan laid on the bed and looked up at Damien, he debated on if he wanted out. Did he actually want to do this with Damien? He needed to say ‘no’ and shut it down before it even got started. He thought back to the kiss they had. It was quick and simple, but it had been in the back of his mind. Was it gay? Why was he concerned on if it was gay or not. Damien wasn’t Dan. He just looked like Dan. His mannerisms, the way he talked and acted were all his own. What did Damien actually look like? Did he really want to know?

 

Damien gently brushed the hair from Dan's face and just...watched him. It made Dan nervous. What was he looking for exactly? 

“If you don't want this you have to say ‘no’.” Damien said bluntly.

“Huh?” Dan blinked back to reality 

“I won't continue until you give me a yes. If you want me to stop, say ‘no’.” Damien's words were quiet and somewhat comforting. He was giving Dan an out.

“I thought demons just took what they wanted and left,” he said.  

“False. Everything my kind takes we get from consent,” Damien corrected. 

 

Dan took a deep breath. Damien was annoying, he got in the way, and even used him. But he did keep his end of the deal. He did what Dan asked and his life was generally a little happier and easier. 

 

When Damien left, he did miss him. The house was so quiet and boring without Damien annoying him. He was even hopeful when he saw the cat. Even hoped it was Damien and he was right. 

 

What did it mean for his sexuality? Damien was a man from what he could gather. He took Dan's physical likeness. Did that mean every aspect? Or could Damien have a hentai level penis? He actually felt himself get hard thinking of Damien's demon cock. He needed to go back to therapy. 

“Dan, do you want me to stop?” Damien asked again as he leaned back to sit up, looking down at Dan.

“No...no. I don't want you to stop,” he said.

 

~~

 

They kissed. It wasn't as intense as their first kiss. This was more careful and experimentive. Damien's tongue swirled around Dan's. It was thinner and kind of snake-like. It tickled the inside of his mouth and Dan tried not to giggle. 

 

Damien caressed Dan's neck and laid him back on the bed.  Dan slowly lifted his own hand and placed it on the back of Damien's head to deepen the kiss. Damien pulled away and gently kissed Dan's cheek and down his neck. 

 

Dan wasn't expecting for Damien to be so gentle with him. He assumed Damien would go out on him. He really needed to stay away from the internet. It was actually quite nice. He felt relaxed as Damien ran his hands along his torso and gently nipped at his collar bone. Dan actually heard himself moan and felt a little embarrassed by it. 

 

Damien looked up at Dan and grinned. He moved Dan’s shirt collar off his shoulder and gently bit down on the skin.  Dan gripped on the sheets at the slight pain. He did feel a little uncomfortable from the pain, but he was enjoying it.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Damien asked, Dan just nodded his head. Damien chuckled and slid down Dan's body. He gently slid his hands up Dan’s shirt. He ran his nails over Dan's abdomen, causing Dan to squirm. 

 

Dan blinked down at Damien who was beginning to undo his jeans. Damien ran his hand over the front of Dan’s jeans and squeezed his cock. Dan yelped and rutted up into Damien's hand. He didn’t realise how horny he actually was. Or maybe he was desperate. He was too turned on to figure out between the two. 

 

Damien pulled down Dan’s jeans a little, moving his hips so they could get out from under his ass. His cock was already fully erect and Damien just smirked up at him.

“When was the last time you jacked off?” he asked.

“I-I don’t remember,” Dan panted. He had been busy for so many weeks that he didn’t have time to jack off. Damien just wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and slowly stroked.

 

Dan gasped. Damien's hand was actually hot around his cock. It was almost uncomfortable, but his hands were soft and his strokes were slow. Was Damien teasing him? He wasn’t in the mood for it. He was overcome with want and just needed Damien to do things to him. He didn’t care if he just jacked him off, or sucked him off, or even legitimately fuck him. Did he want Damien to fuck him? 

“Dan.” Damien stopped. “You aren’t with me. I can feel how unsure you are,” he said bluntly.

 

Dan sat up on his elbows and looked down at Damien. He was settled in between his legs and was looking up at Dan. His eyes were actually bright red and even with the horns Damien actually looked innocent. 

“You need to relax, Dan,” Damien said.

“I know I just…” Dan wasn’t sure how he felt. He was use to being the one in control in bed. He liked it when girls took control but, Damien wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t one of his past girlfriends. Their relationship wasn’t even that tight. But Damien, Dan felt, was actually trying. He wanted Dan to feel good, no strings attached.

“I’m going to ask again…” Damien let go of his cock.

“N-No! Don’t let go.” Dan actually took Damien's hand and guided it back to his cock. 

 

Damien smirked and started stroking Dan again.

“Maybe I’m just going about this the wrong way. You call the shots, how does that sound?” he asked. Dan nodded his head.

“Alright then, tell me what to do.” Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned back some more.

“Keep stroking...maybe blow me?” His voice was quiet as he watched Damien. The demon just nodded his head and gently wrapped his long thin tongue around the head of Dan's cock.

“Oh fuck!” he cried and laid his head back on the pillow. 

 

He squirmed on the bed as Damien worked his cock. Gently lapping his tongue on the head as he quickened his strokes, keeping them steady. Dan was moaning loudly and nearly screeched when Damien wrapped his entire mouth around him. His mouth was hot and moist and felt too familiar. He remembered the rows and rows of teeth Damien had and didn't want to begin to question why he didn’t feel any of those teeth. 

 

Damien bobbed his head up and down as Dan moaned loudly. He placed his hands on Dan's hips and pinned him to the bed as he took in all of Dan. He cried out and kicked his legs. He wanted to thrust up into Damien's mouth, or move. He wanted to flip Damien onto his back and thrust into his mouth. 

 

Something came over Dan. He held onto the sides of Damien's head.

“Sit up,” he said. Damien did as instructed. He pulled off Dan’s cock for a moment and sat up, looking at him. Dan sat up on his knees and grabbed Damien's head and pushed him back down onto his cock. He kept a gentle hold on Damien's head as he began to fuck his mouth. 

 

Damien was making unholy noises Dan was sure he had heard in porn several times in his life. He lulled his head back and moaned as Damien took was was given to him. He thrusted hard into Damien's mouth. He was amazed that Damien was so willing to give up dominance to let Dan do this to him. He felt good, but was worried that Damien wasn’t feeling good. But that didn’t matter right now. He was in control and he was going to have fun with it. 

 

He thrusted harder and harder into Damien's mouth and he didn’t seem to care. He felt himself get closer and closer to coming. His heart was pounding and all he wanted to was come down Damien’s throat. He moaned around Dan’s cock and that’s what sent him over the edge.

 

Dan cried out as he came down Damien’s throat. His hips stuttered to a stop as he panted. He looked down at Damien who didn’t seem phased at all. Damien slurped around Dan’s cock, popped off, and smiled up at him. 

“Feel better?” he asked. Dan couldn’t answer. His legs were shaking and he fell back onto the bed. 

 

Damien leaned over Dan and looked down at him.

“Will you allow me to be inside you?” he asked.

“I’m not sure how to take that,” Dan panted.

“I won’t take your body if that’s what you're scared of.” He smiled and ran his finger along Dan's cheek. “Just want to get off, same as you,” he said matter-of-factly. Dan took a deep breath and nodded. Before he knew it, his pants had been ripped off and he was thrown onto his stomach. 

 

Damien propped him up on his hands and knees and Dan's heart pounded in actual excitement. He’d experimented with anal alone and he liked it well enough, but he’d never done it with another person. He looked over his shoulder and saw Damien kneeling behind him just staring and smirking a little. He gently ran his hand over Dan’s ass and he shivered. 

“I’m going to prep you, are you ready?” Damien asked and Dan nodded.

 

There was a sudden warm sensation around his hole as he felt, what he assumed was a finger, circle around his entrance. Dan let out a low moan as something began to prod him. He tensed slightly, getting use to the pressure, and rested his head against the pillow. His heart pounded as Damien worked him open. He spread his legs further apart as Damien got three fingers deep inside of him. He leaned over Dan’s back and whispered in his ear.

“Are you ready for me, Dan?” he asked and Dan nodded his head. He was worked up from the stimulation in his ass and he just wanted Damien to fill him up.

 

Damien took ahold of his hips and sat him up fully on his hands and knees. Something blunt and hot prodded his entrance as Damien sank into Dan, completely bottoming out inside of him. Dan gripped onto the sheets and moaned loudly. Damien was thick and he didn’t know if he could take him. He bit his lip as he adjusted around him.

“Good?” Damien asked.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Dan panted. He felt so good.

 

Damien began to fuck Dan. He rolled hard and fast into his ass and Dan was not anticipating that. He gripped onto the headboard as Damien rocked against him. He panted and moaned while Damien grunted in his ear. Dan's heart was pounding, his cock throbbing, wanting to be touched again. The cock in his ass was hot and thick inside of him. He felt that he was going to come again. He angled his hips slightly and Damien was able to hit his prostate.

“Oh fuck! Yes, right there!” Dan rocked back into Damien in time with his own thrusts. 

“Oh fuck!” Damien pounded Dan into the mattress as an inhuman noise erupted from his chest and he came deep inside of Dan. 

 

Dan came all over his comforter with each hit Damien gave him. He shivered with his aftershocks. His ass felt full and he felt something warm and wet drip out of him when Damien pulled out. Dan collapsed onto the bed and caught his breath. Damien sat behind him and looked at the ceiling. Dan rolled over on his side and gazed at Damien who laughed.

“You’re a mess.” 

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Dan retorted, but it made Damien laugh more. He crawled over and kissed Dan softly. Dan relished the kiss. It was weird liking a kiss from a demon look-alike, but he liked Damien. He decided that he did like Damien, annoying as he may be.  

 

~~

 

Dan was reclined on the couch scrolling on his phone. He decided to introduce Damien to the lovelies. His cat Damien that is, not the demon he would occasionally fuck when no one was around. The demon who would help him write songs in exchange for a new cookie recipe. Damien was apart of Dan’s life now and he liked it. He wasn’t as lonely as he was before. Damien kept his life interesting. He even helped Dan calm down when things got too hectic to handle. 

He snapped another picture of Damien curled up on his chest as he slept. Damien liked being a cat. He got a lot of attention, which he loved, and he could see Dan's friends when they came over. Even faun over Suzy and Holly, which Dan always scolded him for when they left. But Damien always promised that Dan was number one in his heart. 

 

They would lie in bed together and Damien would help ward off Dan's nightmares. He was the stuff of nightmares, so if anything decided to mess with Dan, they were messing with him, and they did not want to mess with him. He kept his physical form to look identical to Dan. “Why tamper with diamonds?” he would say, to which Dan would just roll his eyes. 

 

Damien even insisted he come on tours with Dan. Initially, he objected, but through much persuasion, Dan, of course, caved in. As long as he kept an extra pack of cookies on hand, Damien would behave. No one ever figured out their little secret and that’s what made it extra exciting for the both of them. It was like a taboo love only they knew about.  Dan didn’t even tell Arin, or even Brian. No one ever found out. Dan did feel a little bad keeping a huge secret like this from his friends, but it was necessary. For his and Damien's safety, he had to keep the secret, even though he was horrible with secrets. Damien loved him all the same though.  

  
Dan and Damien were in love. Damien stayed with Dan always, no matter where he went or how old he got. Even as Dan got older in age, Damien was always with him. He knew in the back of his mind that when it came time for Dan to pass on he could not go with him. But he was okay with that. Time was an illusion and he was going to spend the little time on the Earth he did have with Dan to the fullest. 


End file.
